Three Men and a Baby
Three Men and a Baby is a 1987 film starring Tom Selleck, Steve Guttenberg and Ted Danson, directed by Leonard Nimoy, written by James Orr and Jim Cruickshank and produced by Robert W. Cort and Ted Field. Plot Architect Peter Mitchell, cartoonist Michael Kellam, and actor Jack Holden are happy bachelors in their shared New York City apartment, with frequent parties and flings with women. One day, a baby named Mary arrives on their doorstep with a note revealing she is the result of Jack’s tryst with an actress named Sylvia during a Shakespeare in the Park production a year prior. Jack is in Turkey shooting a B movie, and made arrangements with a director friend to have a package delivered to the apartment. Jack asked Peter and Michael to keep the delivery a secret per his friend's wishes; when Mary arrives, they mistakenly believe she is the “package.” Peter and Michael are totally befuddled how to care for Mary, and Peter leaves to buy supplies. Their landlady Mrs. Hathaway delivers a small box – the actual "package" of heroin – which Michael tosses aside. Peter and Michael learn to properly care for Mary, including diaper changes, baths, and feedings. The next day, two drug dealers arrive at the apartment to retrieve the package. Peter and Michael mistakenly give them Mary, along with a can of powdered milk the dealers believe is the heroin. Peter discovers the actual package; realizing the mix-up, he runs downstairs but trips, spilling the package's contents. He gathers up the drugs and confronts the men outside, causing a scuffle. A police officer on horseback intervenes; Peter rescues Mary, but the dealers flee with the can of powdered milk. The officer detains Peter and Michael at the apartment until Sgt. Melkowitz, a narcotics officer, arrives to question them. Jack calls from Turkey, but Peter and Michael are unable to talk openly as they are being recorded. They successfully hide the drugs and learn that Jack's friend Paul Milner is also a drug dealer. A suspicious Melkowitz puts them under surveillance. Mrs. Hathaway is persuaded to babysit Mary while Peter and Michael leave for work. Returning home, they find Mrs. Hathaway bound and gagged and the apartment ransacked by the dealers, but Mary safe; a note threatens, "Next time we'll take the baby". Peter and Michael continue to care for Mary, adjusting to surrogate fatherhood and growing attached to her. Peter incapacitates an intruder, who turns out to be Jack, returning early after his movie role was cut. Jack assures Peter and Michael he knew nothing about the heroin. He initially denies his connection to Mary, but Sylvia’s note convinces him he is Mary’s father. Peter and Michael pass all parenting responsibility to Jack, who quickly grows to love her. They receive a news clipping in the mail – Milner has been attacked by the drug dealers and hospitalized – with another threat: “Don't let this happen to you!” Peter, Michael, and Jack formulate a plan to trap the dealers, and arrange a meeting. Jack, disguised as a pregnant woman, leaves the building with Mary, while Peter and Michael leave in a cab, followed by undercover officers, but manage to lose them in another cab driven by Jack. The three meet the dealers at the top floor of a construction site. Michael, hidden in the vents, records Peter’s conversation with the dealers but falls into the room, and a chase ensues. They manage to trap the dealers in an elevator as the police arrive. With the recording, they prove their innocence to Melkowitz and the dealers are arrested. Peter, Michael, and Jack fully embrace their role as Mary's guardians, until Sylvia arrives to take Mary with her to London. After Sylvia leaves with Mary, the three realize how desperately they miss the baby. They race to the airport just as Sylvia’s plane departs. Defeated, they return home to find Sylvia and Mary at the door. Sylvia tearfully explains she doesn’t want to give up her acting career but must if she has to raise Mary alone. The three invite her and Mary to move in with them; she accepts, and the four of them live happily with the baby. __FORCETOC__ Category:1987 films Category:November 1987 films Category:English-language films Category:American films